Touch screens are now ubiquitous as displays and as user input devices on portable devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). One problem associated with using touch screens on portable devices is the unintentional activation or deactivation of functions due to unintentional contact with the touch screen and the small size of items appearing in the screen. In web-based applications, swatches for a product, such as different colors of a shirt, for example, have traditionally been represented on web user interfaces with small block images of the color associated with the shirt placed next to a graphical image of the shirt. On the user interfaces of mobile devices there is very little room to show these additional color images, and if viewed in the browser on a mobile device (or tablet), the browser shrinks the screen down, making it difficult to view or click on these images.